The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device including an electrode formed on a semiconductor layer.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are semiconductor light-emitting devices, are widely used in various light-sources, lighting devices, signal lamps, and as backlighting in large display devices. As the LED market for illumination has expanded and products having high current and high output have been required, there is a demand for a technology that improves the reliability of an electrode for electrically connecting a semiconductor layer of an LED to an external structure, such as a module, and improving light extraction efficiency of a device.